My Life With The Avengers
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: How will Jett Wolf live with the Avengers? Edit: Due to the fact that this story isn't going anywhere as I am several chapters in the story and the plot has gone no where. I am locking this story. NOTE, I am planning on making a new version of it.
1. My Life with the Avengers

"May they now rest in peace," the preacher said as we bowed our heads in respect. I still couldn't believe it. They were gone. One minute I was watching them driving out of the driveway, and next; they were dead. "Come on," my godfather, Tony Stark, said to me when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded than walking toward the limo, "Back to the mansion." Tony said to the driver when we were inside. "I'm so sorry, Jett." he said softly. I didn't even try to reply. I was still shock. Even though they died a few days ago... I was still shock.

"I can't believe that they're gone..." I whispered, my first words in hours. "They're not gone, they're still in your heart." Tony said to me. "I know... but still." I replied. "Hey Tony?" I ask. "Yes?" he said. "Where are you taking me?" I ask him, now wondering where the limo was taking us. "Have you heard of The Avengers?" he ask.

"Yeah, they're on the news all the time. Why?" I said, wondering why he ask that. "We're going to the mansion." he replied, shocking me. "Why?" I ask, confused by what he said. "Where else would you live?" he ask, smiling at me.

When we got to my new home, Avengers' Mansion, I was surprised by it all. The size of the mansion, the heroes, and the thought of it all. "Tony?" I ask when we got out of the limo. "Yes?" he ask. "Why would I stay with The Avengers? Aren't they like, busy saving the city?" I ask him slowly.

"Just because they're heros, doesn't mean that they can't have one more guest." he replied as we were at the door of the mansion. "Wouldn't I get in the way?" I ask him. "I don't think so." he said than opening the door to my new home.

"It's bigger than I thought!" I exclaimed when we were now inside. "You'll get use to it." Tony replied nonchalantly, as if he was used to it. "Hello Tony Stark." a voice said out of no where, making me to look around. "Hello Jarvis, is Jett's room ready?" he ask as if he knew where it was coming from. "Janet is putting the final touches to it." the voice replied. It was coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Who was that?

"Who's talking?" I ask Tony finally. "That's Jarvis, the computer butler." he replied casually. "A computer butler?" I ask, confused by what he said. "He's designed inside the mansion to take care of everything." he explained. "Where am I going to sleep?" I ask, getting to the topic of sleeping arrangements.

"Just follow the lights on the floor." Jarvis replied, surprising me. "Lights on the floor?" I repeated than looking at the floor and saw the lights going toward the stairs. "I guess... I'll go to my room." I said slowly than following the lights.

When the lights ended to a door, I assumed that it was my room and opened it... only to see a girl looking around the room... until I open the door. "Sorry! I thought it was my room!" I said quickly, embarrassed that I walk into someone else's room.

"No, you're right. This is your room." the girl said to me. The girl looks slightly older than me as she had short brown hair, deep blue eyes, and fair skin. "You must be Jett." she said after a while. I nodded. "I'm Janet." she said, introducing herself.

"Hi," I said, holding out my hand. "I was just finishing up the final touches of your room." she explained to me, shaking my hand. "Um... thank you, it looks great." I told her even though I didn't even get a good look at my room.

"I'll let you get settle in." Janet said than leaving the room. Now alone in the room... no, in _my_ room, I realized that it had blue walls, a wide screen tv built _inside_ _the wall_, a king size bed in the corner of the room. "Wow..." I said slowly as I sat down on my bed.

"How do you like your room?" a voice ask, making me jump from the sudden question. Looking around the room, I didn't find the person who ask it... until I look at the tv and saw Tony Stark. "You ask that?" I ask, still confused. He nodded.

"How are you settling in?" he ask. "Still getting used to it." I told him, which wasn't a lie. "There was a girl in my room named Janet." I told him. "Oh yes, she offered to make the room for your arrival." he said. "Is she one of the Avengers?" I ask. "Yes. She's Wasp on the team." Tony answered. "Why haven't I seen her on the news before?" I questioned. "You probably have, but she wasn't big enough to see on camera." he said.

"I can't talk long so on your dresser is a card that you'll need to go anywhere in the mansion." he explained as I was looking at where he was talking about. "I see it." I said as I pick it up and saw my picture on the card. "It's electronic, so you can talk to anyone on the team." he said. "Talk?" I ask. "Yes," he replied.

"I have some paperwork to do so you can walk around the mansion until than." Tony said to me than shutting off the tv. Putting the card in my pocket, I walk out of the room to see what the rest of the mansion look like.


	2. Looking Around

Turning the corner, I found myself in the kitchen and saw the girl that was in my room... Janet? "It's you," I said, getting her attention. "Oh hey Jett." she smiled. "Why didn't you tell me that you were a member of the team?" I ask her. "You didn't know?" she ask, sounding hurt. "All I saw was a team of guys, I never saw you." I explained. "I know," she said, laughing for a moment.

"I'm normally in my wasp size to see." she said. "Wasp size?" I ask, confused. "Why do you think you never see me?" she ask teasingly. "Oh..." I said to myself slowly now understanding. "What is it like being an Avenger?" I ask her, now sitting at the counter. "Eh... exciting at first than like a job." she said than getting a drink out of the refrigerator. "What do you guys do?" I ask. "Stop bad guys... stuff like that." Janet replied.

"Jett Wolf, please go to Tony Stark's office." the voice, which I assumed was Jarvis, said to me. "Where's that?" I ask her. "I'll show you... if we can be friends." she said, holding out her hand.

Shaking her hand, I accepted her offer, "Now lets go," she said than walking out of the room.

When we got to Tony's office, Janet smiled at me and wished me good luck before I went inside. "Yes Tony?" I ask when I entered the room. "How would you like to be part of the team?" he ask me. "What?" I ask loudly, confused by what he meant. "Would you like to be a member of the team?" he ask again.

"You're asking someone who just lost their parents to join a team?" I ask, surprised by the question. He nodded, "Why not?" he ask. "I'm not a fighter." I told him. "Oh... ok," he said slowly. "I'll be here if you change your mind." he said.

I was about to leave the room, when I saw something: a suit. Not just a suit, but a green, blue, and red suit. From the helmet to the tow, just those colors. All except for where the faces were supposed to be, the 'faces' were black. No facial looks on the 'faces', just a smooth surface.

"Anything wrong?" Tony ask me, reminding me that he was still in the room. "No," I said than leaving the room. "How was it?" Janet ask quickly when I came out. "Nothing, he wanted to know if I want to join the team." I told her. "What did you say?" she ask. "I told him 'no'." I told her. "What? Why?" she ask me, confused by what I said. "I'm not a fighter." I told her. "I'll only get in the way."

When I was in my room again, I laid down on my bed and wondered, not on anything in general but on stuff. I'm living with the Avengers. What's going to happen next? I knew I wouldn't change my mind because I'm not a fighter. Why would Tony even ask me if I would join the team? I just lost my parents.


	3. Dinner Time

"Dinner is ready," Jarvis said, still surprising me since I'm not used to it. Out of my room, I went down the hall, down the stairs, and turn the corner and found myself... lost. Great. Now what? "Need directions?" Jarvis offered. "Y-yes." I said slowly, not used to _talking_ to him... it.

After a while of following Jarvis's directions, I found the dinning hall where Janet and Tony and other Avengers were eating. I felt very out of place. A orphan in a home of heros? A _kid_ under the same roof with the Avengers.

"There you are!" Janet said to me, getting my attention. "Your food is getting cold." Tony said when I walk over to them. "I'm... eating with the Avengers?" I ask slowly. "Of course, where else would you eat?" Tony ask than taking a bite.

Sitting down next to Janet, I look around and saw the other... Avengers eating. I saw most of them on the news, taking down countless enemies... and I was eating with them. "Everything alright?" Janet ask me. I nodded slowly... even though I was so confused.

I couldn't help but felt beyond nervous of it all. Me being with The Avengers. Me _eating_ with The Avengers. Just being in the _presents_ of The Avengers made knots in my stomach... no, that was a understatement. My knots had knots in my stomach.

"Anything wrong Jett?"

Looking up at Janet, I gave her a small smile, letting her know that I was alright... even though I wasn't. "Your dinner's getting cold." she told me. Just being next to her made me feel nervous. And she was talking to me as if we were life long friends.

Looking down at my plate, I finally saw what I was eating: a bowl of salad and a plate of lasagna on the side. How could I eat? I was too nervous by what was going on, the fact that my godfather had ask me to join the group, and that I was eating with the heroes.

"Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale." a male voice ask, coming from the left of me. Looking up, I saw a man in his mid thirties that was wearing a lab coat ask softly. "W-who are you?" I ask quietly, almost too quiet.

"I'm Hank Pym." he said, introduced himself. "Never heard of you." I said to him, a little louder. "Ant-Man?" the guy ask. Now I got it! "You're him?" I ask quickly. He nodded. "Hi, I'm Jett." I said, introducing myself... to one of The Avengers. Now I wasn't so nervous... by that much.

"What kind of name is 'Jett'?" a guy in purple laughed.

"Hawkeye!" Janet snapped.

"I'm serious. What kind of name is that?" the guy in purple ask. I was now nervous, embarrassed, and now _insulted_. "If you're going to be like that..." I started.

"What person wears purple?" I ask boldly.

Instead of getting angry, the guy, who I guessed was Hawkeye, leaned back in his chair and grinned at me, "You got spirit kid." he told me... surprising me, but making me feel welcomed to my new home.


	4. Who Are You!

Now heading back to my room after dinner, I opened the door and saw... a girl in my room? "Who are you?" I ask quickly, shock that a stranger was in my new room. "Oh, sorry," the girl said, facing me. She had long black hair, healthy tan skin, and green eyes. "Are you one of the Avengers?" I ask slowly. "No, I'm just..." she said than trailing off, not finishing her sentence.

"I'm Lilith," she said in a cheerful tone. "Hi..." I said slowly, still wondering why she was in my room. "Why are you..." I said slowly, trailing off that she's the second girl in my room. "Why I'm in your room?" she finished. I nodded. "Well..." she said slowly. "I don't really know how to answer that." she told me. "What kind of answer is that?" I ask.

"Not really a good one." Lilith said slowly, looking around the room. "I'm calling the Avengers." I told her. "No wait!" she cried out. "Lets start over." she said in a calmer tone. "I'm Lilith. Nice to meet you." she reintroduced herself, holding out her hand. Taking a deep sigh, I shook her hand, I don't know why but I did. "I"m Jett." I told her slowly, still wondering why she was in my room to began with.

"I'm sorry about your parents." she said soon after I told her my name. How did she know? "Were you there?" I ask softly. "Not exactly..." she answered slowly. "What do you mean by that?" I ask carefully, skeptically. "I saw it as I was passing by." she said after a while. "Ok," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's getting late, I better get going." she told me suddenly. "How did you even get in here anyway?" I ask her, now wondering how she even got in my room... and the fact that _no one_ knew that I was already in the Avengers' Mansion. "I'll answer that later." she said than went to... the window?

"Why are you going out through the window?"

"I don't want to see the Avengers'." she answered than stepping onto the ledge. "You're going to break your leg." I retorted. Looking back at me, she smiled,

"Just you watch." she said than jumping down.

I couldn't believe that she jump! And I was on the second floor! That fall must have broken an ankle! Walking to the window, I look down and saw that she was gone... but what shock me was what _wasn't there._

There was no ladder...


	5. Breakfast Time

Now waking up and letting out a small yawn, I got up... and realized that I was in the Avengers' Mansion. "Good morning Mr. Wolf" Jarvis said to me but shocking me since I wasn't used to it. Oh right... Jarvis the computer butler. "Don't call me 'Mr. Wolf'." I said to it as I was heading toward the closet.

"Than what do you want me to call you?" Jarvis ask. "Just Jett." I answered than pulling out a black tee shirt and blue jeans. I was about change... until I thought of something.

"Jarvis?" I ask. "Yes Jett?" it replied. "Are there cameras in my room?" I ask him. "Yes," the computer butler answered. "What if I was changing? Would the cameras still be working?" I ask it, slightly nervous of it's answer.

"Yes." it replied. "Isn't that a invasion of privacy?" I ask quickly, slightly nervous of its answer. There was a moment of silence, making me to wonder if Jarvis was thinking about it. "The cameras are built for protection only." Jarvis answered finally. So in other words, they would still be working.

Letting out a annoyed sigh, I quickly changed my clothes so the cameras wouldn't be watching me and went out into the hallway. "Morning Jett!" Janet's voice said cheerfully. Turning around and saw Janet walking up to me. "Morning," I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"Having breakfast?" she ask. I nodded. "Yeah." I answered softly. Janet walk in front of me and started to walk toward the stairs while I was following her. "Sleep well?" she ask when we turned the corner. "Yeah," I replied, trying so hard not to fall back asleep.

Now that I was somehow in the kitchen, I laid my head down on the counter when I sat down. "Still not awake?" Janet ask softly as she placed a bowl of cereal in front of me. "Thanks..." I said quietly than sitting up.

"Better wake up soon because I'm giving you a tour of the mansion." she told me. "That's ok..." I said to her, not wanting her to stop what she was doing so she could show me around. "It's not a problem for me. I mean, you _are_ going to be living with us for a while so why not?" she said softly.

"Ok..." I sighed as I knew I wouldn't find a way out of it. "Let me wake up first." I added than taking another spoonful of cereal.


	6. The Tour of the Mansion

Now that I was more awake, I told Janet that I was ready for her tour around the mansion, "All right!" she exclaimed proudly, grinning at me. "Right now as you can see, we're in the kitchen." she said than walking toward the door.

As I was following her around the mansion, I couldn't help but think of her as a... well I don't know what the word was exactly. The word that I could think of would be... a happy person. "And upstairs on your right and left is the team's bedroom... not counting yours, Jett." Janet said as we were walking around. I guess I should be listening.

"And this is the living room." she said when we were in the room. The room had that 'royal' red color. There was a few reclining chairs around the fireplace. A wide screen tv above it. "And now for the 'secret' tour." she said.

"S-secret tour?" I ask quickly, shock by what she meant. "Of course!" she grinned. "It's a tour... but not a tour." she said in a hush tone. "Um... ok..." I said slowly. "Look at the left side of the fireplace. What do you see?" she said to me. Looking over at the fireplace and to the left, I saw... a keypad? What's a keypad doing next to the fireplace?

"It's a keypad." I answered. "Right," Janet replied than walking over to the strangely placed keypad. She reached into her pocket and pulled out that electronic card that had her picture on it. "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Just watch," she said... making me realize that Lilith said the exact same thing when she was in my room last night. Janet placed the card in front of the keypad's 'eye' for a moment. "Entering Janet, a.k.a. Wasp." Jarvis said than the _wall_ started to move. What the heck?

"I can tell that you're surprised." Janet said softly... than walking into the elevator. "Going down?" she ask slowly. There was a _elevator_ behind the tv! "Jett," she said, making me realize that I was in the middle of her 'secret' tour. "Ok," I said slowly than entering the elevator.

"So... um..." I said after a while of listening to the elevator music. "What do you think? Pretty amazing, isn't it?" she ask, smiling at me. "Yeah," I said softly. "Is it like this everyday?" I ask. "No," she answered. "Only on other days." she added as the doors opened up... almost making me to do a double-take of what I saw.

"And these's are the Twinjets." Janet said casually when she walk out of the elevator. There was rows of rows of them! How was it possible? There must of been hundreds of them! All lined up evenly.

"Wow..."

That's what words that escape my lips... until the lights suddenly went off.


	7. The Enemy in the Darkness

"Avengers' assemble!"

A muffled voice said suddenly, coming from... my pocket? Why was a voice be coming from my pocket? I saw Janet pulling out that electronic card out. "This is Wasp." she said into the card. What's going on? I was about to ask her why she was talking to the card... until I remembered that Tony said that I could somehow _talk_ to the members of the team. I guess this is what he meant.

I couldn't see anything in front of me... not even my hand. The only light source was the light from Janet's card. "Janet," the card said suddenly. "Where are you?" the voice, which sounded like... Hank said. "Jett and I are in the Hanger. What's going on?" she said into the card.

"I don't know, but be on your guard. We're going to- ahhh!"

Hank said until something happen on his end, making everything go silent. "What's happening?" Janet asked quickly, her voice full of worry and fear. Silence. "Get ready Jett," Janet said quietly, putting her card in her pocket. "Ready? For what?" I asked quickly... until a sudden gust of wind blew. How was that possible? No lights meant no electricity, and no electricity meant no power! So... where did that wind come from?

"So two mice came to play..."

A voice said in the darkness. "Two mice... against a monster!" the voice said than feeling a gust of wind. "Who's that?" I whispered to Janet, not wanting the stranger to overhear. "I've never seen you before, little boy... are you with the team?" the voice, which sounded like a male, said about me. I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from for some reason. It seemed like it was coming from every direction... like it was bouncing off the walls.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter..." the unknown enemy said slowly. "I'll kill you both!" he said quickly as I felt a stronger gust of wind... a wind so strong that it somehow pushed me away from Janet. "Now you're separated..." the enemy said slowly, amused.

What was going on? Was I going to die? And on my second day of living with the Avengers? My heart was pounding against my chest so hard... so fast. I've never been in this situation before? What should I do? Run blindly and hope that I run into Janet? Or should I try to call out where I was so she could come to me?

"Who to kill? Who to kill?" he said slowly, questioning himself. "Maybe I'll start... with you!" I heard him say, than hearing Janet crying out in pain. "That was no fun..." I heard the stranger say slowly than hearing footsteps coming toward me.

What to do? I didn't want to die!

Before I knew it, I felt a strong wind blowing my way and knocking me off my feet and onto the wall. I tried to see into the darkness so I could at least have a chance to avoid him. "I am one of the four brothers." the guy said as I slowly figured out that the voice was coming in front of me as if he was standing only a few feet away from me. "I control the winds. To give oxygen... and to take it away!" he added quickly as the wind stop suddenly, letting me to fall onto the floor. "Just like this," the stranger said. Before I knew it, I was gasping for air. What was happening? I could breath before! Now I'm struggling to catch a breath!

This was it! I was going to die!

I'm going to die...


	8. Wasp to the Rescue!

"Leave him alone!" Janet's voice said in the distance than hearing the attacker crying out in pain, giving me the chance to breathe again.

Sweet air!

Air didn't taste so sweet before... maybe it was because I've been chocking to death before.

Now on my feet, I could literally feel my blood rushing throughout my entire body. What was happening to me? Was this fear? Or adrenaline? This never happened to me before! What was going to happen? I felt like I had more energy than ever before in my entire life!

"Jett,"

Coming back to my senses, I realized that Janet was just in front of me by the sound of her voice. She sounded so small. Was this her 'wasp size'? "Go get the other Avengers." she told me. "W-what about you?" I ask quickly as I was still figuring out if I was having an adrenaline rush. "I'll hold him off. Go!" she told me than hearing her flying off.

"What a pest!" the wind controller said than hearing Janet crying out in pain.

Oh no!

I was running from that spot! I wanted to be anywhere but in that spot! Before I knew it, I ran into the wall, making me to fall back. Getting back to my feet, my hands now along the walls so I could try to find my way out.

My heart was beating so fast that I thought that it'll burst at any second. I was running with my hand on the wall so I could find a way out... until I tripped on something, giving my spot away to the unknown intruder. No! Please no!

"There you are!"

A forceful wind had pinned me onto the wall as I heard footsteps coming my way. "Tired of being on the wall?" the male ask softly than letting out a soft chuckle. "I"ll help you out with that." he added. Before I knew it, I was being sent flying forward and hitting something thin... as if I hit the fin of a Quinjet against my stomach... hard.

Letting out a painful cry when I was now laying on the ground, clutching my stomach. The pain was intense! Worse than I've ever felt! "Now I'm going to kill you." the guy said than feeling something hitting against the side of my head.

I felt something flowing down across my face. It felt warm. It felt wet. What was it? Blood? It was! It was my blood!

The lights suddenly came on, giving me the chance to see the attacker... standing in front of me. Looking up the best I could, I could see that it was a guy with long black hair, darker than black eyes, and had literally white skin.

He stomped on my ribs... making me listen to the sound of my own ribs breaking. I couldn't move... I was too afraid. I knew I never stood a chance... because I absolutely refused to fight.

Now I was going to die for it...

He kicked me onto my back so I would be forced to watch him to pick up his foot and placed it gently against my forehead.

What was he doing?

Letting out a blood-curdling cry when he placed a sudden presser on my forehead. He was making me suffer! I could hear my own skull cracking inside my head!

I had no way to escape this time...

Letting out a ear splitting scream as I was thrashing around to get him off, I wondered to myself... will I die like this?

I guess...

I think Janet was knock out so she couldn't save me... The others are, I'm guessing, on their way... which would take twenty minutes... but when they finally come... I'll be dead.

I always wondered what it'll be like... to die. But not yet.

But I guess I'm going to find out sooner than I've expected.


	9. Avenger to the Rescue?

"Get off of him!"

A different voice yelled out then knocking the wind controller onto the ground, his foot off my head just in time.

It was a few moments before I even realized that he was off of my forehead for some reason. Slowly sitting up and placing a hand over the broken ribs, I look up and try to figure out what was happening. It would have been faster if my head wasn't nearly crushed.

I heard the sound of fighting, which was the place that I looked too, and saw the strange guy fighting someone. It wasn't Janet, the person was dressed in black. Who was the person?

The person dressed in black was fighting with two swords. A white sword in the left hand and a black sword in the right hand. Was this person an Avenger? I don't think anyone on the team fought with swords.

Who was this person?

"Let's go,"

Janet's voice said, coming from behind. Turning around and wincing at the pain to see Janet behind me. "W-who's that?" I whispered, nearly crying out in pain because of my ribs. "I don't know..." she whispered. "But we have to get out of here." she replied than struggling to get onto her feet.

She was right. I didn't know if this stranger came to save me... or to harm me. I knew that the person got the guy off my head... so I guess the person was a good guy.

Trying so hard not to cry out in agony as I was getting up, I limp to the elevator... but there was a problem. I was tired... and was bleeding from the side of my head. I don't know if I had a concussion.

I don't know if I had that... but I couldn't fall asleep when I'm like this, I might die I think. "Jett, come on." Janet's voice said, but it sounded strained... was she hurt? Looking up, I quickly realized that her arm was bleeding. "Janet! Your arm!" I told her, shocked by how much blood she was losing.

"Don't look at it,"

She told me, trying to make sure that I didn't freak out at the sight. "You're bleeding," I said quickly. "I've had worse." she replied as if it wasn't bothering her at all. "Enough!" the enemy yelled out, sending out air blasts that knock me and Janet off our feet. "I don't know who you are, but you're history!" the guy said out loud, his footsteps getting closer.

Rolling over onto my back, with intense pain, I saw the attacker standing over me, glaring at me, covered in cuts. "You're all a pain!" he yelled out as he raised his left hand above his head. Wait. He seem to talk slowly when he was in control... but now he's covered cuts and he's acting like a madman. "Now blast away!" he yelled out as he brought down his hand... until the person in black suddenly appeared and caught it.

"He must not die..." The person in black, which sounded like a girl, told him as she stood up. W-who is she? The girl in black was covered head to toe in black, she even had a hood on, preventing me to see her hair. Is she protecting me? Why?

"I guess I'll kill you too!" the wind controller yelled out, ready to attack... until a part of the ceiling came down, showing Captain America, Iron Man, and Ant-Man ready to fight the wind controller.


	10. Stopping the Helper?

"Stop right there, you two!" Captain America yelled out. The stranger in black jumped out of the way, "Blast him!" she cried out, pointing at the wind controller. Iron Man quickly raised his hand and a light blue laser came from his hand, quickly sending the wind controller to the wall.

"Looks like I've lost," he said as he was getting up. "Until next time!" he yelled out as we felt a gust of wind so strong that we were forced to shield our eyes. When it ended, the guy had somehow disappeared. What was going on?

"Who are you?" I whispered to the girl in black. Turning around to face me, I saw that she had a round white mask with black streaks going down the eye holes. " I'm no one important." she answered softly, than started walking toward me for some reason.

"Stop right there!" Iron Man told her when she picked me up and somehow placed me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. How is this even possible? How strong is she? I weighed about a hundred and ten pounds! And she just picked me up as if I weighed nothing!

"If you attack me Iron Man, you'll be attacking your godson," she said than jumping through the hole in the ceiling. How? First she picked me up and placed me over her shoulder and jump in the air? Could she defy the laws of physics?

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" I asked quickly as I was struggling to get out of her grasp. "You're wounded. So I'm taking you to the infirmary." the masked girl answered. The tone of her voice sounded... sad. Who is she...?

"Not so fast!"

A male voice called out suddenly, making me to try to turn around to see what was going on... until I realized I have broken ribs, making me to cry out in pain. "Hold on," she whispered to me. "Wait wa- ahhh!" I said until she jumped up in the air all of a sudden. At the ground, I noticed a purple arrow in the spot where the stranger jumped. Was that Hawkeye's arrow?

"Don't move so much," she told me. "You're the one that's moving!" I whispered than crying out in pain when she landed on the ground. "But you're the one trying to get out of my grip." the mask girl reminded as I noticed that she was running up the stairs... making me to feel a little more pain each time she took a step.

"Hulk smash!" The Hulk yelled out, coming in front of us... which made me to quickly realize what was going to happen next. Yelling out in agony when the masked girl jumped to the ceiling. I really couldn't take more of this! It had to stop... now!

"Everyone stop!" I yelled out in annoyance and the sheer pain I was going through. I noticed everything was quiet, which I guess everyone stop. "Put me down!" I told the girl than forcing myself off her shoulder and onto the ground... which I quickly realized was a bad idea since of my broken ribs and possible concussion.

When I finally stopped screaming, I struggled to get onto my feet and leaned against the wall since it was the only way to get anywhere. "You shouldn't be walking like that." she told me. "It's a lot better than you avoiding all of the attacks!" I told her than struggling to walk. "I'm going to the infirmary myself." I added than wincing at the pain as I was walking... until I realized something. "Where's the infirmary?" I asked soon after.

When I was now laying down on one of the medic beds, I felt better now that I wasn't being forcefully moved. "Are you going to be ok?" the masked girl asked softly. I nodded. "Who are you?" I asked. "No one important." she said again. What did she mean by that...?

"I'll be going now," she told me than turning around. "Wait!" I said quickly as I tried to reach for her... until I winced at the sudden pain from the quick movement. The masked girl than disappeared into thin air! How? How was that possible?

Moments passed when I laid back down, wondering about all the things that happen today. First, Janet was giving me a tour, than a 'secret tour', than a stranger attacked us, than another stranger attacks him and saves me. What a weird second day it was. My side did hurt... but only when I tried to move. The thing that was on my mind was the mysterious girl. Why did she save me? Who was she?


	11. My Guilt

I was thinking of the strange mask girl until I remembered something important: I completely forgotten Janet! How could I do that? I just left her there! To die! Great, now she's going to hate me if she makes it! And she was my 'friend' when I got here. And I left her there. I'm a horrible friend. To leave her knocked out in that room.

Tears were forming as I continued to think of what I've done. I wasn't a friend. I was selfish. I only cared about myself and getting out of there... not once did Janet's safety came into mind. How could I do that to her...? She'll never forgive me... Maybe I deserved it...

I couldn't do anything to help her... she was bleeding and I didn't do anything to help. Great... she was really going to hate me. I did get her wounded by getting in the way by making her to worry about me and I've abandoned her there.

I only cared about myself, not caring about anyone else. "Darn it..." I whispered as I placed a hand over my eyes, preventing anyone else to possibly seeing me.

If it was any other of the Avengers, they wouldn't have let Janet get wounded like that. They wouldn't have run like I did. They would have stayed and fight along side her... instead of getting in the way... like me.

_I was useless..._

"Darn it!" I whispered louder as I was now angry with myself. I just _let_ her get hurt. It was all my fault! I was to blame! I was in the way! I was useless! I hated myself! I only cared about myself. What 'friend' would just abandon another friend?

"Are you ok Jett?"

A female voice asked softly, shocking me. Quickly wiping my eyes, I look up and saw her, the person I've abandoned, Janet. "Yeah," I lied, struggling to sit up. Wait! How long was she there? Did she see me? "Don't," she said softly, then walking toward me. "I'm fine." I replied than laying back down.

"Why were you crying than?"

She asked me, sitting down on the bed. No! I couldn't believe that she saw me! No, no, no!

"Are you ok?"

She asked softly. I'm sure of it. She saw me crying. "I'm sorry..." I whispered. "What?" she said slowly, not hearing me. "I'm sorry that I've left you." I told her, looking up at her. "It's ok," she told me softly, her voice calm and caring, not angry at all. Why? Why wasn't she furious with me? She should completely hate me! I just abandoned her! "Why aren't you angry with me?" I ask softly, confused by her reaction. "Why would I be angry with you?" she asked slowly, smiling at me.

"I just left you there. I only cared about myself. You should hate me."

I told her than looking away, ashamed of what I've done. "Jett," she said to me. "Look at me." she told me, not a hint of rage in her voice. Why? Looking up at her and saw her smiling for some reason. "I'm not angry." she told me suddenly. "You were just scared and you wanted to get away from it." she added slowly. "So I don't blame you, nor do I hate you Jett." she said, making me to realize... that she wasn't angry in the first place.

"And besides, why would I be angry with my best friend?"Janet asked, more cheerfully.

"Best friend?" I said slowly, shocked by what she said. "But we only met just yesterday. How could we be best friends?" I asked slowly. "Yesterday or our entire life, we would always be best friends. Never forget that." she told me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you."


	12. What makes a person a Hero?

Time passed when I was treated for the broken ribs and my possible concession... to which I didn't have. "The ribs should be healed in a few weeks." Hank Pym said softly when he was done wrapping medical tape around my torso. "I thought you were a doctor who talks to the criminal, not a medic doctor." I said. "I realized that sometimes that talking isn't always the answer. So I did the best next thing, learning how to be a doctor." he said as he started wrapping the tape around the head wound.

"Can I go to my room now?" I ask him. "Just make sure not to be moving too much." he told me when he was done wrapping the medical tape around my head. "Ok," I said than getting off the table. "It's weird," I said softly. "What?" he ask. "Living with the Avengers. Eating with the Avengers. It's like being a family." I explained. "We're not related by blood but we are a family... with one more." Hank said. "I'm not one of you guys. I lost my family." I told him slowly, facing him. "Why do you say that?" he ask. "I don't know... maybe because I'm not a hero."

"_What makes a person a hero?"_

Hank ask me, confusing me. What makes a person a hero? "If you think the answer is powers than think of this: Tony has a high-tech power suit. No power. Clint, Hawkeye, has bow and arrow and he doesn't have any powers." he explained, making sense. "What about Thor, Hulk, and you and Janet. You have all those powers." I pointed out. "Thor and his powers are normal where he's from, Hulk was just a scientist who got caught in a gamma ray and turning him into what he is now. Janet and I can shrink down because I've found a way to do that. Just science. Nothing special." he told me.

"So I'll ask again: What makes a person a hero?"

I walked out of the hospital wing of the mansion, trying to remember how to get back to my room... and getting used to the feeling of broken ribs. If I'm going to have broken ribs than I might as well get used to it now... but it was torture! Every step I took made me to feel a little pain. This is going to getting used too.

Turning the corner and bumping into my godfather, Tony Stark, "How are you feeling?" he ask. "Hey..." I said, my mind still heavy on the thought of leaving Janet in that condition when the masked girl carried me off. "What's wrong?" he asked me, concern for me. "It's nothing..." I lied than walking past him, to my room.

"Something's wrong. You don't seem like yourself." he told me, his hand on my shoulder. "Why don't we talk in my office?" he suggested. Turning around and nodded since I knew I wouldn't have a way out of it.

"How are you feeling?" he started, sitting down behind his desk. We were in his office, the room was wide and spacious, his desk was filled with different items and papers, and the windows behind him reached from the ceiling to all the way to the floor. And on the left of us were the three suits that I saw yesterday.

The green. The red. The blue.

"What is it like... being with the Avengers?" I asked finally, not wanting to look at him. "It has its ups and its downs. It's always different each day." he answered. "Tony," I started, nervous of what to say next. "Yes?" he replied. "Why did you ask me to join the team?" I asked him, wanting to know the reason. "How many sixteen year olds could say that they fought along side with the Avengers?" he asked. "So I thought since you're a teenager, why not make your stay as interesting as possible." he said.

"My stay? Am I going somewhere else?" I asked, not knowing what he meant by 'my stay'. "No, I just meant until you're old enough to have a life of your own... unless you would like to stay in the mansion with us." he said. "I could... live here?" I asked slowly, now interested in the conversation. "I'm not going to put you on the streets. What kind of godfather would do that?" he answered.

"Hey Jett?"

Looking up at him, letting him know that I was listening. "Yeah?" I replied. "I couldn't help but noticed that you were looking at the suits the other day." he said, pointing to the three suits that was behind glass. "What are they?" I asked him, now looking at the suits. The green was in the middle. The red was on the right. The blue was on the left. They look like a one-piece suits except for the helmets. The different colored helmets were round, shaped like a head but without any facial looks, and... you would have to see it for yourself.

"What do you think about them?" he asked me. "They're... different." I answered him, not knowing any other words to describe them. "Are they like the Iron Man suits?" I asked him. "Not exactly. They don't fly, have beams and other things." Tony answered. "Than what are they good for?" I questioned, my eyes only on the green suit. "Even though they're not the Iron Man suits, they do have some upsides to them. They can increase your speed and power, protect you from the elements, and they have durability." he explained slowly, making sure that I was listening. "Why are there green, red, and blue suits?" I asked him. "The green suit is for the everyday fighting. The blue suit is for underwater missions. And the red one will protect you from hot environment."

"Have you ever used them before?" I ask. "No." Tony replied. "When I made them, I quickly outgrew them." he explained. "Does anyone know about them being in your office?" I asked him, looking up at him. "Just you and me." he answered. No one knew about them. "It's getting late, I should go to my room." I said to him. "Alright, good bye." he said "I'll be here if you need anything."


	13. Thundercats!

On my way to my room, Hank's question in my head, "What makes a person a hero?" that was the question. It wasn't powers... so what was it? I was so confused. Opening the door to my room and... saw Lilith in my room again!

"Hiya!" she said cheerfully, waving at me.

"What are you doing in my room?" I whispered quietly, quickly shutting the door so the others wouldn't see her. Why was she in my room? Who is she? _How_ did she get in my room? "To visit you Jett." she replied, sitting down on my bed. "How did you get in my room?" I asked quickly, still shocked. "The same way as the last time: the window." she answered slowly, as if I didn't know what she meant. "Who are you?" I asked. "I told you Jett, I'm Lilith." she answered, grinning at me.

"Are you ok Jett?" she ask me softly, in a more serious tone. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, not really listening to her question. There was something about her... but I couldn't place my finger on it. "How are your ribs and head?" she ask me. How did she know? "How... do you know about that?" I ask slowly, now nervous since I've never told her. "By the bandages on your head and by how you were limping when you came in the room." she explain... making sense.

"Is there anything on tv?" she ask nonchalantly as she sat down on my bed holding the tv remote. I just realized something: I've never watched tv when I got here. On my first day, I was busy looking around the tv and went to my room and met the mysterious Lilith, and the second day, I went on a tour with Janet and then a 'secret tour' and that was where we got attacked. I've never turned on the tv at all!

Taking the remote and sitting down on the bed... with Lilith, and turned on the tv for the first time. It was strange to be watching tv with a stranger. For them to go into my room when I least expected. An advertisement about dog food. Nothing important. Looking at the remote and saw the button labeled 'Guide', pressing it and saw the tv guide appear on the screen. "Channel four." I said to myself as I changed it to one of my favorite channels: Cartoon Network.

"ThunderCats!" Lilith exclaimed happily, pointing at it. "That's my favorite show!" I replied as I turned it to the show. "It's starting." she told me. ThunderCats was a show about these cat people living like normal people. But they used primitive stuff, like the Sword and shields and all that.

The show was the newer series. Where people look younger. In the show, they brought back the base they had in the older series... maybe they were tired of traveling. "Who's he?" Lilith whispered, pointing at a wolf boy that had light brown fur and a tail to go with it... which was rare in the shows. I don't think anyone had those... except for the twins: Wilykit and Kat.

The wolf boy, that look about my age, sixteen, noticed something on the show. A scream. He went over to see where it came from and saw Wilykit running from some bull men. They'd cornered the girl in a corner and was about to be attacked... until the wolf boy showed up and knocked down some of the bull men than grabbing the girl and jumping into a tree and leaving her there and jumping down to face the enemies.

"There's no way he can fight them, it's four against one." Lilith said softly. "Wait." I replied, interested in the show.

The wolf boy pulled out a white sword and a black sword and got ready to fight.

We watched the wolf boy taking down the four guys... without cutting them with his swords! "Wow!" Lilith exclaimed as she watched the fight. The swords were amazing. The white sword look as white as snow, even the handle was white. The other sword, the black sword, was blacker than black. They look so cool!


	14. Lilith

"I gotta go." Lilith said when the show was over then getting up. "I guess I'll see you later?" I said slowly, confused what to say to a girl that visit me through the window... and the fact that she's still a mystery. "Maybe..." she said until she let out a small cry than shutting her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask quickly, concern for her. She opened her eyes all of a sudden, "I wasn't here!" she whispered than running toward the... closet? "That's the..." I trailed off when she went into the closet for some reason and shutting it on herself. "Closet..." I finished slowly, wondering why she went into my closet.

"Jett,"

Janet's voice said after knocking. "It's dinner time." she told me than opening the door. "Why... are you looking at your closet?" Janet asked me, making me to realize that Lilith was _hiding_ from the Avengers for some reason.. "Um... no reason." I said quickly, now paying attention to her. "Well wash up, you're going to lose your food if you stay too long." she explained than leaving the room.

Lilith seemed to know when to hide... just seconds before Janet came in. As if she knew... did she have powers? "I really have to go." Lilith said when she got out of the closet. "Hang on," I said, now on my feet. "What is it?" she replied, facing me. "What happen to you?" I asked, wondering why she hid in my closet. "How would it look if someone came in and saw that you have a girl that you don't even know in your room?" she asked. "You're the one that comes into my room." I reminded her. "How do you not get seen climbing into my room?" I added soon after. "Do you really want to know the truth?" Lilith asked slowly, her hands behind her as her gaze was at the ground. I nodded, "Yeah." I answered. "The truth is..." she said, looking up at me. "I'm actually..." she started. " I'm going to tell you later! Good bye!" she said quickly than running toward the window and jumped out in one swift motion... avoiding the answer.

"Good bye..." I whispered.


	15. Alone in the Mansion

Now entering the dinning room, it was like the last time. I was nervous... and now wounded. "About time Jett," Janet said cheerfully, flagging me down again. As I was walking toward her, I've noticed that the Avengers were eating at the same place. Tony at the head of the table. Janet on the left of him. Me beside her. Hank on the other side. The same.

"Hope you're hungry, we've ordered pizza." Tony told me, now making me to notice the pizza boxes scattered around the table. Sitting next where I was yesterday, I look around and saw the team eating out of the boxes. Maybe I should do that...?

Reaching the nearest box I could reach, I opened it and saw three slices of cheese pizza left. Picking one of the pieces and pulling it closer, not wanting to make a mess and taking a bite out of it. The taste was the greatest! It was like a party in my mouth with each bite!

Was this why everyone was eating so messy? Because it was so good? But Janet was eating so neatly, she looked so out of place eating at the table of messy eaters. I shouldn't be asking questions... I couldn't help myself from eating so quickly. The pizzas were so good!

"Slow down or you're going to choke."

Janet told me, smiling at me. She was right. I was eating basically two at a time. I needed to slow down. "Hey Jett," Janet said. "Yeah?" I asked. "What do you think of living with the team?" she asked me, catching me off guard.

"It's great. But Janet?" I said after gulping down the food. "What is it?" she replied, taking a sip of water. "What am I supposed to do when you go on the missions?" I ask her, wondering what I should do. "Um..." she said, now thinking. "I guess you can do anything." she told me after a while of thinking.

Now that dinner was over, Janet was walking with me to my room... and to remind me where my room was. "Hey Jett," she said as we were walking up the stairs. "Yeah?" I replied. "Want to go to the mall with me?" she asked, surprising me. "You go shopping?" I asked slowly, surprised that they go shopping themselves. "Of course," she told me. "We're people like everyone else." she said. "Ok," I said slowly, wondering how that day would be like. "Good night Jett." she said when we got to our room. "Good night Janet." I said slowly, still getting used to saying 'good night' to a hero.

Waking up to a loud, continuous ringing, I covered my ears in attempt to block it out. It didn't work as I continued to hear it. What was that? My alarm? No... it was too loud to be a alarm clock. What was it?

My head was throbbing and my side was hurting and the noise wasn't helping. "Jarvis! What is that?" I yelled out, fearing that my head might explode at any second. "A warning in the city." the computer butler said in its monotone voice. A warning? They have a alarm that can wake up the dead?

Moments later, it finally stopped. Sighing out in relief when it stop, I got onto my feet and went to my closet and pulled out a black shirt with blue jeans. When I changed, I went out the room and bumped into Iron Man... making me fall down. "Tony?" I asked, not sure if Tony was actually Iron Man. "Sorry, we're in a hurry!" he said quickly as he was helping me up. "Run with me." he said than running down the hall. That was a strange sight.

"Can't you fly?" I asked him as I was running with him. "Not enough room!" he said quickly as we were now going down the stairs. "Why did that alarm go off?" I asked, trying to keep up with him. "Danger in the city." he answered than going into the living room. "Open the Hanger!" Tony said out loud as he was running toward the fireplace. The fireplace quickly opened, revealing the elevator, "What am I suppose to do when you guys are gone?" I asked quickly when I stopped running just before the elevator door. "Simple, don't do anything bad!" he said as the doors were closing... leaving me in the mansion by myself.


	16. Shopping with Janet

So I'm in a mansion by myself.

What to do? What to do?

I know!

Walking to the kitchen, I look into the cabinets and saw boxes of cereal. I was shocked by how much they had. Rows and rows of cereal. Pulling out the Coco Puffs and placing it by the sink than trying to find the bowls... wherever they were.

"How am I supposed to find anything?" I asked myself, now sitting down at the dinning table. "Perhaps I may be of some help." Jarvis said slowly, suddenly. "If you can find me a bowl, that'll be a big help." I sighed, wanting to give up on my breakfast search... until I noticed one of the cabinets suddenly opening... shocking me.

"That's spooky."

A voice called out, making me to jump, nearly giving me an early heart attack. Turning around and saw Lilith laughing at me, "Wow," she gasped. "You jumped nearly a foot off the ground!" she cried out, still laughing.

"How are you doing that?" I asked her, wondering how she keeps sneaking into the mansion. "Doing what?" she ask, being nonchalant. "Appearing out of nowhere!" I told her, embarrassed that she was laughing at me. "Sorry, I'll tap you on the shoulder before surprising you." she said after she finally stop laughing. "So why did that cabinet door open by itself?" she asked, walking toward it. "Oh right, I was going to have some breakfast." I answered than seeing the different types of bowls. Picking out one of the bowls and placing it on the counter, I went to the refrigerator and saw the milk behind some of the leftover pizza boxes. Pulling out the milk and placing it on the counter, "You're having cereal?" Lilith asked slowly, as if she was confused by my choice in breakfast. "Yeah, why what's wrong with cereal?" I said as I was making my bowl.

"So instead of looking around a huge mansion, you're going to have a bowl of cereal?" she said than sighing heavily. "If I was you, I'd be looking nonstop." she added. "Oh..." I said softly, now realizing what she was getting at. "Yeah," she told me, shaking her head.

While we were looking around the mansion, I noticed a door labeled: Training Room.

"This looks interesting."

Lilith said than reaching for the handle, until she cried out in pain and closing her eyes again. What was going on? Why is she doing that? "Let's not go in there yet." she said softly, opening her eyes again. "What happen?" I asked her, wondering why she did that.

"Oh right..." she said quietly. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked me suddenly. "Sure?" I replied, not really knowing what to say... or expect. "I need you to promise me that you won't tell! Even if your life depends on it!" she said louder. "I promise!" I said quickly.

"I... have a gift." she whispered. "A gift?" I said slowly, not understanding what she meant. "A gift that lets me see into the future." she told me. "Wow," I said. "I know, isn't it cool?" she asked, smiling. "Um... sure." I answered hesitantly. "And you won't say a word to anyone." she added soon after.

"So now what should we do?" I asked her. "Keep on looking," she suggested. While we were looking around, I couldn't help but wonder why Lilith was always sneaking into the mansion by using my room. She was still a mystery. I didn't know anything about her... except her name. And that was basically it. All I could know is that she could be a lunatic that could have escape out of a institute.

What should I do?

Keep Lilith a secret? Or tell the Avengers?

"They're coming back!" Lilith exclaimed than grabbing my arm and started running down the halls. We took some turns than going up the stairs and into my room, "Don't tell anyone," she told me. "I won't." I told her than seeing her climbing out and jumping down and making me wonder how she doesn't break a leg... and how she climbs into my room to began with.

"Hey Jett, are you in here?"

Hank asked, gently knocking on my door. "Yeah," I answered, now facing the door. The door opened, revealing Hank Pym. "I need to change the bandages so your wounds don't get infected." he said. "Oh, I forgot that I had them to began with." I told him.

"Jett are you ready to go?" Janet asked when she knocked on the door, when Hank was done wrapping the new bandages on. "Hang on," I told her than putting on the shirt back on, covering the bandages than opening the door and seeing Janet wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans. "Yeah," I told her, wondering how going to the mall with Janet would be like.

As we... or Janet was shopping, I was carrying her bags, "You're really helping me out Jett," she told me. "Usually, I would have to fight my way through the crowd while holding my stuff." Janet explained. "Anytime, I really don't mind carrying the stuff." I told her as we were going up the escalator. "That's the first time I've ever heard a boy say that." Janet said when we stepped off the escalator and toward a shoe store.

I really didn't mind going to the mall and carry Janet's bags, it was ether this or be bored at the mansion. I know what you might be thinking, how can I be bored at a fancy mansion with a computer butler and living with the heroes. In short, I was going to live with the heroes so I'll see them everyday, the computer butler won't disobey an order I think, and I'll see the fighting on the tv on the news.

This way, I can see how the heroes act when they're not fighting crime.

I couldn't help but wonder why they were so relaxed, they were attacked at the mansion, so why weren't they, I don't know, on their guard?

"Anything wrong Jett?"

She asked me slowly, holding two different colors of high heels. "Oh, I'm just wondering about something." I answered, not knowing if it was alright to talk about Avenger stuff in public. "Maybe I can help." she said. "Ok..." I said, confused if I should tell her about the attack.

"Aren't you worried that someone attacked the mansion?" I asked her, now wondering what she'll say. "Oh is that's what's bothering you?" she ask, letting out a soft laugh. "Don't worry about it, facing enemies is what we do. It doesn't matter if it's in the city or in our homes." she explained, making me to relax a little. "And besides... they mustn't of been too smart if they tried to attack us at our home." she added. "Why's that?" I asked her, now wondering what she meant. "We're the Avengers," she whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear her. "We'll always be stronger than our enemies."

"Here you go, Jett." Janet said suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts. Looking up, I saw Janet holding a bag. "Oh, right." I said than taking the bag. "Ready to go?" she asked me. I nodded than following her.

"Isn't that Wasp?"

A voice called out, making Janet and I to turn around and see a crowd looking at us strangely for a moment than pulling out... cameras?

"Run!"

Janet cried out as she grabbed my arm and started running from the flashing cameras, "Why are we running?" I cried out while I was trying to keep up, while holding the bags. "The news would make something big out of nothing!" she cried out than suddenly turning left, making to turn left. I didn't know why I was running, I wasn't a Avenger. So why?

"Hey Janet," I said to her when she suddenly took another turn. "Yeah?" she cried out, not wanting to look behind us. "Why am I running? I'm not on the team." I pointed out as I was trying to stay on my feet so I wouldn't be dragged... literally. "Do you want to stop and find out?" she asked quickly. "No," I said soon after, not wanting to be separated from her.

"Good, now keep running!"

Janet and I was running from people that was trying to take our... Janet's picture. I wonder if it would be on the news? Janet holding my hand and running away? No... I don't think it would happen like that.

While she was holding onto my hand, it felt... different. I liked it for some reason. Was that weird to say? To say that I sort of like the touch? Well, it wouldn't be 'touch' if we were running from the people. But the main thing was, Janet's touch was soft, not what you were expecting from a fighter. It was soft, warm, and... nice.

We ran out of the mall and, we somehow got farther away from the 'paparazzi' long enough to run to the side of the building just in time. Janet signaled me to stay silent than looking the corner. "They're gone," she said than letting out a sighing out in relief. "Time to go home," she told me, as if it didn't bother her that there were people were just chasing us.


	17. A kid without a family

Now getting back home, I was beyond tired. I laid down on the couch in the living room, and closed my eyes. Sleep never felt this good. It was so relaxing. So good.

"Jett,"

Opening my eyes, I saw Janet standing there. "You fell asleep." she whispered quietly. "What...?" I asked groggily, not fully awake. "You fell asleep on the couch." she said again as she was shaking me, trying to wake me up.

Now awake, I sat up and realized that it was nighttime. I fell asleep on the couch by accident. "Oh, sorry." I said quietly than getting up. "Don't be," she said as she sat down on the couch. "Some of us do it all the time." she smiled. "So I'm guessing you do it all the time?" I asked softly, chuckling. "Yeah," she answered.

"Hey Jett," she said after a while of watching TV. "Yeah?" I replied. "What did you think of going to the mall with me?" she ask. "Um... well," I started, "It wasn't what I thought was going to happen." I answered. "Why do you say that?" she replied, now interested in the conversation. "I thought that since you guys are heroes, I thought you send other people to do all that." I answered after thinking after a while.

"Nope, we're just regular people like others... besides living in a billion-dollar mansion, being a hero, and saving New York City from Aim, Hive, Hydra, on a daily basics." Janet answered nonchalantly. A moment passed until we both busted out laughing.

"I have to go to bed." I said then getting up and stretching. "Really? I thought you would stay up and watch TV all night long." Janet said slowly. "I would, but I don't want to look like a freeloader and do whatever I want." I explained. "If anyone else was you, they would be up all night and look around." she mused. I smiled at her comment, "I know, but still." I replied. "I can't do whatever I feel like just because my parents are gone." I said soon after.

"Oh yeah, they died in a car crash." Janet said quietly, sadness in her voice. "I'm so sorry Jett." she said than hugging me. I know I was shocked when I was told that they died... but that's life. We're brought into this world and we die.

We're just waiting to die from the moment we're born.

It's sad, but that's life.

"It's alright Janet." I said then pulling away. "What happened to them was an accident. It happens, if we wanted to or not." I explained. "It's not good to bottle it up, Jett." Janet told me. "I'm not, I'm over the thought of my parents being dead. Crying won't help, and it certainly won't bring them back so I just move on with my life." I said than started to walk to the door and stopped.

"Now, I'm just a kid without a family."


	18. Danger in the Mall

Time passed as I've gotten used to seeing the team watching TV and them going into the Quinjet and flying off to save people, while I've been watching TV... and sometimes go into Tony's office and sit in his chair so I could see what it felt like to be in charge of Stark Industries.

Sighing out in sheer boredom as I stared at the ceiling in Tony's office, I couldn't really do anything because Tony had a password on his computer and that I was the only one in the mansion... at the time being.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wolf,"

A voice said from the other side of the door. "Come in." I said, trying to sound like a trained business man. Lilith came walking into the room, with a clipboard in her hands, being like a secretary lady. "The leader of the Black Knights is wanting to talk to you." she said when she came to the desk. "Put him on." I sighed than receiving the phone.

"This is Jett Wolf," I said into the phone. "I already told you Zero, Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man is on their way. I'm sure you can hold out until then. Good bye." I said after a while then hanging up the phone. "Was that a good idea to talk to Zero of the Black Knights like that?" Lilith asked. "I did what I had to do. They needed reinforcements, I gave them reinforcement." I explained.

"Then there's a..." Lilith started, looking at the papers. "Light Yagami who is wanting to file a complaint." she finished. "Another?" I groaned, rubbing the temples of my forehead. "Another." Lilith nodded. "He is complaining that the Avengers isn't stopping all of the evil in the world." she explained. "Tell Mr. Light Yagami this, exactly how I say it: You have a Death Note, use it!"

"Got it."

Lilith said as she wrote it down. "But isn't it dangerous to be rude to someone that claims to be 'The God of the New World'?" she asked softly, fear in her voice. "I'll be fine." I told her with a smirk on my face.

"Did you hear that?" Lilith asked quickly, looking around the room frantically. "You mean _that noise_?" I asked, wanting to making sure. "Yes." she exclaimed than looking at me. "It's the Doctor!" we both said in unison than running out of the room.

We ran to the front of the mansion, where the front doors and the stairs were at, and look around to find the noise. "Something must be wrong." I said to her. "The Tardis isn't appearing." I added soon after. "Do you think that Ganondorf has a hold of it?" Lilith ask fearfully. "I don't know." I told her.

"Jett, we're back!"

Looking up and saw the team walking in and seeing me... standing next to Lilith! Oh no! Turning around, I saw her... gone. "Oh right, she can see what happens before it happens." I said to myself quietly so the team wouldn't ask me why I had a friend that they didn't know about.

"Did you have fun?" Janet asked when she came into the room. "Yeah," I smiled. "I'm going to the mall, do you want to go with?" she asked. "Sure." I answered, agreeing to go with her. "Great, let me change first." she told me than going up the stairs.

"I guess you were in my office?" Tony asked me. "Yeah," I answered, not having a reason to lie about it. "You're not messing with any of my stuff, are you?" he ask. "Nope, how did you know that I was in your office?" I said to him. "You just told me." he chuckled.

"You ready Jett?"

Turning around, I saw Janet wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, a pair of sunglasses, and blue jean shorts. "Yeah," I replied. "Going to the mall?" Tony asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Ok, just be careful. I saw some strange looking people hanging around there." he said, warning me. "Oh yeah, I saw that on the news." I told him. "But I'm sure I'll be safe, I'm going shopping with one of the Avengers." I added, reassuring him. "Come on," Janet said, waiting by the door. "I'll be back in a few hours." I told Tony than going over to Janet.

"Thanks for taking me with you," I said to her, trying to start a conversation to pass the time. "It's not a problem." Janet replied. "So what are you going to buy?" I ask. "I don't know," she replied, now thinking of what to get. "Even if I don't get anything, it'll be good to get some fresh air." she said after a while of thinking about it.

Janet was shopping at the mall while I was following her and holding her bags; to which, I really didn't mind. I sort of enjoyed helping Janet with carrying the bags, because I was helping someone than being in the mansion and watching TV.

"Hey Jett, can you wait here while I get something?" Janet asked me suddenly, surprising me. "Sure, but why do you want me to wait out here?" I asked her, not understanding. "Look at the store." she told me with a smile. Looking up, I saw the reason why she suggested I wait outside. The store was a make up store. And there was _no way_ I would go in there. "Alright," I answered finally. "Here's some money if you want something while you wait." Janet said then giving me some money.

As I was waiting, I looked at the money and realized that she gave me twenty-five dollars. I was wondering what to spend it on, or to save it… until I noticed how hungry I was. Looking around, I saw a donut cart close by, "That's a coincidence." I said to myself then going over to the cart.

"How can I help you?" the donut guy asked in a heavy Jamaican accent. "Do you have any glazed donuts?" I asked him. "I do," he said then reaching into the cart. "How's your day been going?" the guy asked me, pulling out a glazed donut. "I can't complain." I told him than giving him the money. "What about you?" I asked, trying to pass the time.

"A little hard, barely making enough money to pay the rent." the guy told me. "Sorry to hear that." I said automatically, taking a bite out of the donut. "Sorry doesn't cover it, I have two jobs now." the donut guy said, even though I was only half paying attention. "I have this job," the guy went on. "And being a kidnapper!" he said quickly, surprising me.

"What?"

I said quickly then feeling weird all of a sudden. "I'm sure you're noticing the affects of my custom designed donuts." he said as he was walking toward me. My head was spinning, by body was aching… my palms… sweaty…

"J-jan…" I tried to call out… but couldn't for some reason. I felt… sluggish. As if _just standing_ was draining me. "I… have… to call… the team…" I thought to myself as I tried to reached for my pocket to get the Avengers Id card so I could call for help, but that seem to make me tired even more.

"Don't even try to call for help, my friend." the Jamaican accent man said, stopping me from pulling out the card. "Darn… it…" I said in my head then falling on the ground. "J… Janet…" I whispered, struggling to just stay consciences.

I saw Janet walking out of the store… just a few feet away from me…but it might as well been miles away… until my vision faded away.


	19. Numb

Opening my eyes and saw panicked looking people that was looking at me. Why? What was going on?

"Don't move or I'll shoot this kid's head off!"

A voice yelled out, sounding like someone was right behind me. Now that I thought about it, I did feel a hand wrapped me, holding me. "What… happened?" I thought to myself then feeling something pressed against the side of my head.

What was going on…? I just felt numb… I didn't have any energy to look around. What was happening? Was I… being kidnapped?

"Jett!"

A female voice cried out, sounding like an echo to me. Looking up, or tried too, I saw Janet's shoes… those blue shoes. Wait, I remember now, I was having a donut while waiting… and this happen.

Oh man… I wonder what the team was going to say. Struggling to look up, I saw… Lilith? What was she doing here?

"Leave him alone!" she told the guy boldly. "Stay back!" the guy yelled out, pointing the gun at her shakily. Why isn't Janet doing anything? Why was Lilith saving me?

"Don't make me angry!" she told the gunman, taking a step forward. "I'll shoot him!" the gunman shouted, pointing the gun at me again.

He keeps on saying that he's going to shoot me, but doesn't. I know that it's a bad situation but is he going to do anything. I was numb… and yet, I wanted him to at least do something then waving his gun around.

"If you're going to shoot, then shoot." Lilith told him.

What was she doing? Trying to get me killed?

"What are you doing?" I heard Janet say to Lilith. "Trust me, he's going to be fine." Lilith said to the female Avenger. "You say that you're going to shoot, but all you've been doing is waving that gun of yours!" Lilith told the guy that was holding me.

Darn it… I'm so useless… being kidnapped… and that Tony told me about suspicious looking people. I'm never going to hear the end of it. "If you don't let him go," Lilith told him. What was she doing. "Then you're going to be force to answer to Iron Man." she told him. "Who, by the way, is right behind you." she finished, making him, and me, to turn around to see that there wasn't anything there.

I didn't know what happen, but something knocked the guy's balance off, making me to fall on the ground… and see what was going on. Lilith was literally on top of the Jamaican accent man.. What was she doing? Attacking him?

In a blink of an eye, she took him down. She, a teenager, took down a fully grown man. How?

"Jett!"

Janet's voice called out to me then seeing her kneeling in front of me and helping me up, "Don't worry, Hank is on his way." she told me, helping me up. "So…sor…" I tried to say, but unable too. "Don't speak," she told me then started walking toward the door. "W-wait…" I told her, trying to stop her from going yet. "Th…the g-girl…" I told her.

"She's gone,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I've didn't updated this story in a while, but I'll work on it like I have been.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	20. The Thought of Fighting

When I woke up, I quickly realized that I was at the Avengers hospital wing, "What happen?" I asked, noticing that I wasn't drugged anymore. Sitting up, I pulled the blankets off of me and got on my feet, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" I thought to myself as I walked toward the door.

"_How could you let this happen?"_

Tony's voice boomed, sounded mad. Oh man, he already knows.

"_I'm sorry, I went in for a second then came out to see him used as a shield."_

That was Janet's voice that replied back.

Oh great, Tony was mad at Janet for my mistake. It was my fault. I walked away, I paid for the 'donut', and I was the one drugged. Janet shouldn't be yelled at for my stupidity. It was my fault! I should be blamed!

Opening the door and seeing them in the middle of their conversation… until they noticed me, "Jett, you're ok!" Janet exclaimed happily, hugging me. "I'm sorry," I whispered, not bothering to return the hug. "It's fine, it happens." she told me, trying to reassure me. "No it's not," I replied back, getting out of her hug. "It was my fault that I got drugged." I told her. I'm going to my room." I said, ending the conversation then walking away.

Closing the door, I laid down on my bed and sighed, "So… I got drugged by a stranger… great…" I thought to myself, annoyed that I was in danger. Wait! Wasn't Lilith at the mall too? And didn't she took down that guy… by herself? How? She was around my age, sixteen; how did she do that? Oh wait… she wasn't drugged.

"How are you feeling, Jett?"

Sitting up, I turned around and saw my friend, Lilith, standing in front of the open window. "Oh, hey." I replied then laying back down. "That bad?" she asked as she was walking toward my bed. "Worse." I replied then rolling over. "I'm sorry." she said softly, sitting down on my bed. "How did you do it?" I asked softly. "What?" she asked. "How you brought down that guy." I reminded her, facing her.

"Oh… that…" she said slowly. "I um…" she stammered, not wanting to say it. "Just say it." I told her, slightly annoyed. "I… know how to fight…" she said softly. "Does everyone know how to fight?" I yelled out, sitting up. "Jett," Lilith said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to know how to fight?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to teach you how to fight?"

I couldn't believe that my friend was wanting to teach me how to fight. "And don't even say 'no' because I've seen the future." she added. "You seen me fight?" I exclaimed, beyond shocked that I would do that. "So… I fight?" I asked slowly, still shocked. "Yes." Lilith smirk.

A million thoughts was running through my head, more then I ever had in my entire life, "I'm going to fight? How? Lilith's going to teach me?" those were the thoughts that was bouncing around in my head.

"But how and when would you teach me?" I asked. "When the team is gone on their missions." she replied. "But not all of them go, just some." I told her, letting her know. "Then that adds to the thrill of everything." she answered, smiling softly then getting up.

"Until then, goodnight."

With that, she left me alone with my thoughts.


	21. The First Day of Training

"Jett!"

Before I knew it, I was on the floor and saw a laughing Lilith, "Hello," she said cheerfully, laughing at me. "Hey…" I groaned then getting up. "What day is it?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. "Today's Saturday, which means that the day is the day!" Lilith exclaimed, overly excited for some reason. "The day is the day?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about. "The day you start your training!" she said, reminding me. "But we have to go now." she added in a serious tone. "Alright, let me write them a note." I said then walking toward the closet to get a change of clothes… until I remembered that Lilith was in my room. "Hey Lilith… mind… stepping out for a moment?" I asked slowly. "Fine…" she groaned then stepping out.

Now that I was changed, I stepped out and saw Lilith holding a piece of paper, "Ok, I made the note for you." she said then taping it to the door where anyone that passed it could read it.

"_To anyone,_

_I'll be out for a while. Don't worry, I'll be safe while I'm out today. I might be out for the entire day. Sorry if you had plans for me, I had to go out today. I'll be back before dark._

_Signed, Jett Wolf"_

Even though it wasn't my handwriting, I had to say it was pretty close to my own. Should I have been worried about this? No… Lilith is my friend and she wouldn't hurt me. I trusted her. "Come on, before we're late." Lilith said then grabbing my arm and started running down the hall. "Lilith," I said, trying to stay on my feet as I was being dragged by her. Literally! I was trying my best to stay on my feet while she was dragging me to the front doors. Seeing the stairs, I groaned internally as she started running down them… while my face met every other step.

"L-L-Lilith…" I said, grabbing her arm and making her stop. "Wha-oh…" she said until she saw me, seeing that I wasn't really following her. "Sorry," she chuckled. "I'm just excited that you're going to be trained how to fight." she explained as I was getting onto my feet. "Don't say that too loud, I don't want the others to know." I whispered to her quietly. "Why not?" she asked, confused by his reason for his training to be a secret. "I told them that I'm not a fighter." I explained, telling her the reason for the training to be a secret… and that a girl was training me, not that I have anything against that but… I just didn't want anyone to know that.

"Is it fighting or protecting yourself?"

"What?"

"I don't think that it's 'fighting' when you're 'protecting' someone."

Now getting what she was getting at, I didn't mind going… but would still keep it a secret since I told the Avengers that I wouldn't fight or train how to fight with them. "Ok, I'm not fighting then." I said as a small smile made a way on my face. "Alright, here we go." Lilith said then grabbing my hand and started running… this time, without me being dragged.

As I was following Lilith, I noticed that we were going to the park. Everything was still the same but it look creepy since it was still dark. I couldn't believe that the park was this creepy at night. There wasn't anyone but her and me.

"Who are you?"

Turning around to see a dark hair man behind us. Something strange was with him. He looked like he was in his sixties, had dark hair, and had pail skin. But the thing that caught my eyes was his. They weren't blue, green, or brown… they were red!

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

Those eyes…

He kept on looking at me, in silence, until everything went black.

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes, I slowly sat up, "What just happen." I asked myself. "Who was that guy?" I added then noticing something. I was in a bed. But it wasn't mine. The sheets were brightly red, soft, and warm. Above me was a… I don't know what they were called, it was like a top of the bed. Sorry if that didn't help any.<p>

What was going on? Where am I? As soon as I got onto my feet, I noticed that the room was wide open and spacious. It had that 'fancy' feeling to it. On my left was a small table for a lamp on top of it, a door was in front of me a few steps away, and behind me was the bed that I just got up from for some strange.

Walking around the room, I noticed that the room even had a desk with a computer on it but I didn't want to go over there to find out who it was. I was in the middle of the room when I looked down and gasp in horror.

A pentagram…

Out of blood…


	22. Underground Training!

Running out of the room and going down the hallways, the halls was brightly lit, there were several paintings on the walls and the floor was marble which made my footsteps sounds bouncing off the walls. There were several kids talking as if the place didn't bother them. Wait a minute! Why were there other kids here? I didn't care at the moment, I wanted to go back home… wait a minute, Lilith! I had to find her and get out of here.

Turning the corner, I stopped to catch my breath, "Where am I?" I thought as I panted heavily. The hallways seem to never end, like I was going around in circles or something. "Just what is this place?" I asked myself.

"You must be new here,"

Looking up, I saw a kid around my age.

"Where am I?" I asked him then standing up. "I… don't know if I should tell you that just yet." the kid chuckled. He had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and had normal skin; he wore a green shirt and blue jeans. He look like just a normal kid.

"So where's your teacher?"

"My teacher?"

"Your teacher, the person that showed you the way in here."

I thought about it then came up with something, "Lilith was going to show me how to train when this weird guy with red eyes appeared behind us." I explained, hoping that the strange kid would understand. "Wait, did you say 'Lilith'?" the kid asked. "You know her?" I asked, not knowing if I could trust him. "Yeah, she's talking to the Grand Elder." he said. "Grand Elder?" I repeated slowly, confused… even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm Max by the way." he chuckled then holding out his hand. "I'm Jett." I said slowly, unsure if I should of told him my name and shook his hand. "Cool man, let me show you to the Grand Elder." he said then turning around and started walking.

"So, where are we?" I asked him as I was following him and looking around the place. The hallways was like what you would see in the hotels, the paintings on the walls, the lights on the walls, and the floor was covered in marble so clean that I could see my reflection.

"Again, can't tell you that until your teacher tells you that." Max answered.

"Max! Max!"

Looking behind us, I saw a girl in a white shirt, blue jean shorts, and wearing a necklace. "Hey Milli," Max said when the girl stopped in front of us. "I did it! I did it! I did it!" she exclaimed happily. "That's great!" Max replied, grinning. "What's going on? Who are you?" I asked, now beyond confused. "Hey, you're Lilith's student, aren't you?" the girl, who I assumed was named 'Milli' asked, grinning.

"What's up with all this 'student and teacher' stuff?" I asked, not knowing how to answer Milli's question. "'Teacher' is the term for the person who's _training _the learner. 'Student' is for the person who's learning the stuff." Max answered. "So… this place is like a school but not a school?" I said slowly, trying to make sense of it all. "That's right!" Milli replied in her usual cheery voice then suddenly giving me a weird look.

"You haven't change, have you?" she asked, sounding serious. "'Changed'? What are you talking about?" I asked, now really creep out.

"There you are!"

Lilith's voice said, making me to see her… with the guy with the red eyes. "What's going on here?" I asked slowly, going toward her. Even though nothing made any sense in this place, I knew I could trust Lilith. "Sorry, I should have been there when you woke up but… I was so happy that I have my own 'student'." she said, using the word 'student' just like Max and Milli.

"I'm sorry if you were shocked by what was going on." the guy with the red eyes said slowly. "Who are you?" I asked quickly. "I am The Grand Elder of this place." he said. "Jett, you're not allowed to address The Grand Elder like that." Lilith told me. "It's alright, Lilith." the old man said. "Allow me to explain while we eat," the guy said. "Max and Milli, you two are done for the day." he added then started walking down the hall.

Now in the large dinning room, I was sitting next to Lilith as 'The Grand Elder' sat across from us. The food was in front of us, it was mostly salads and there was only some pieces of meat with it. "So you're the famous Jett Wolf I've been hearing about." the old man said, chuckling softly. "She's… been talking about me?" I asked, looking at her now with a puzzling look. "Ever since she had her first vision about you." he added, making Lilith blush madly. "This may be a dumb question but I'll ask it anyways." I said, now facing him. "Am I in danger here?" I asked even though he could easily lie. "You're safe here, Jett." he answered. "He's right, it's as if the outside world doesn't exist when we're here." Lilith commented.

"Why am I here?" I asked, not wanting to touch the food. "You have been chosen by a teacher." he explained. "How?" I asked. "When you agreed to let me train you." Lilith answered. "I thought when you offered that, you were going to teach me how to throw punches and stuff. Not going all out like this." I said to her. "This is the only safe place I could think of so that the Avengers wouldn't find us." she replied. "The Avengers?" the Grand Elder spoke up. "You live with the Avengers?" he asked, now laughing. "Tell me, did they teach you how to fight?" he asked. "N-no, that's why I'm here." I said quietly, slightly embarrassed. "But, how long has this place been here?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "As long as time itself." the elderly guy answered. "I hope you like your stay here, but remember there's only two rules here." he told me. "Rule one, the Surface mustn't know about this place." he said. "Ok," I replied. "Rule two, make sure to stay on the path of light and never let your heart fall into the depths of evil."

"The depths of evil?"

"Some who'll receive this power will be corrupted by evil and if that happens to you Jett, Lilith will have no choice but to kill you."

"Lilith… would kill me?"

"Yes,"

Looking over at Lilith in horror, I was worried now. Not that I would become evil, but the thought of her killing me. What did I get myself into? "Sir," I said, now looking at him again. "When I woke up, I noticed a pentagram on the floor in blood." I told him. "You shouldn't worry about that. We're not a 'devil-worshiping' or anything like that." he answered. "They're just a shape we just came up with. It's just for the test." he added. "Test?" I asked, not understanding how a shape in blood had to do with a 'test'.

"A test to unlock all of the power."

"Um…"

"Once you change, you're going to have half the power that a teacher would have."

"What does 'change' mean?" I asked, now looking at Lilith again. "I'll tell you back at the room." she said slowly. "Before we go, this place _isn't_ a cult?" I asked, wanting to make sure. "No it isn't." she answered then getting up. "Come on, you were knock out for some time. I'm not sure if we can do the change now." she said then going to the door. Quickly following her, but now felt uneasy with this place. Sure it might have look like a fancy hotel place but still… I don't know where I am or how I came to be here. I could have been miles away from help. From civilization for that matter.

Following Lilith to the room, which turned out to be the room that I ran out of, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be trained anymore. This was all too much. And less time to take it in. "Are you ok with this?" Lilith asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Um… I don't know where to begin." I answered honestly as we were in the room now. "You trust me, don't you?" she asked, looking at me. "I do, but I wish you could have warned me before taking me to a unknown place." I said, trying to joke my way out of this. "Right, sorry about that. I'm guessing you have a different view of me now, don't you?" she said sadly, going over to the pentagram. "No," I told her plainly then going over to her. "I trust you and I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I explained. "Good," she sighed. "Do you want to be comfortable with this place before I change you?" she asked. "I'm fine, just tell me what this 'change' thing is. "It's basically me giving you some of my power." she explained.

"So…"

"What?"

"You're a vampire?"

Lilith chuckled before walking over to me, "No, we're just 'gifted children'. Not vampires or anything like that." she explained, reassuring me a little. "What should I do?" I asked slowly. "First, you need to close your eyes." Lilith said first. "Really?" I asked slowly, not really sure if that was necessary. "Really." she answered, serious about it.

Sighing heavily, I closed my eyes and waited to see what would happen. I waited until I felt something against my lips. Pulling away and opening my eyes to see Lilith blushing, "Did you just…?" I asked, not knowing why she just kissed me. "Don't worry," she said then taking my arm. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused. "Trust me, close your eyes, Jett." she told me again.

Closing my eyes again and waited again, wondering if I was going to be kissed again… but this time, it wasn't a kiss this time… she bit me on my arm! She bit me!

Lilith had a iron grip on my arm, stopping me from taking it back. As I was struggling to stop her, I noticed something weird flowing inside my arm. What was it? It started to burn! Like I was being set on fire from the inside my arm.

"S-stop!"

I cried out as I fell onto my knees in pain. The fire was starting to get worse, as if I was on fire, it was so painful. "Lilith, it hurts!" I shouted, struggling to get my arm away from her. She was biting down on my arm, making the waves of pain to come faster and faster, with each wave that came made the burning that much worse.

The pain started to spread through my body,

"Lilith please stop!"

I was now sobbing on the floor as my best friend was… or might as well be murdering me. It felt so horrible. The fire waves, the bite, and not able to get back my arm from her unearthly iron grip.

I wanted it to end!

Just end!

Sitting up, I gasped for air as I found myself in cold sweat. This time… it was _my room_.

Was it all a dream…?

It must have. Just a dream. I mean, Lilith wouldn't hurt me like that. She was my best friend. I was about to scratch my head when I stop by what I saw on my arm,

Bite marks…

Lilith's bite marks…


	23. Jett and Lilith: Teammates!

**Sorry for not updating this story. **

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>"Sorry Jett,"<p>

Turning around, I saw Lilith, "You?" I exclaimed as I tried to get up… but ended up falling on the floor. "Why did you do that?" I asked her when I got up, holding up my left arm to her, the arm that was bitten. "I had too, you agreed to it." she said slowly, looking hurt. "You bit me so hard that it drew blood," I told her then actually seeing my arm bleeding. "Here," she said then started walking toward me.

"Stop!" I told her sternly, taking a step back from her. "I saw that this was going to happen," Lilith groaned. "I had a vision about this." she explained, sitting on my bed. "Then why did you do that?" I asked her, but I tried to stay quiet so the others wouldn't hear us. "Jett, please listen," she begged as she looked up at me and showing me her tear-filled eyes.

I sighed heavily, "Alright," I said finally. "You deserve that much." I added then sitting down beside her. I should at least listen to what she had to say… and the fact that she took down a full grown man with ease came into mind. "Thank you," she said. "You said that you agreed to the change and so I did. Me biting you was just how it goes." she said softly, taking my arm now. "If there was another way to change you, I would have done that then biting you and making you suffer like that." she added, now pulling out some bandages and started wrapping it around her bite mark.

"I'm sorry for making you suffer like that."

She told me softly. Great, I made her feel bad.

"I'm sorry for yelling." I told her, feeling guilty. "So, are we still friends?" she asked slowly, hesitantly. I nodded, "Yeah," I answered. "Thank you," she said then hugging me tightly. "Was it like that for you?" I asked when we pulled away. She nodded, "Yeah, his name was Ricky McCoin." she said. "He brought me in there like I did to you and he changed me." she explained. "What happen?" I asked her. "He went to the other side." Lilith answered. "'Other side'?" I said, not understanding.

She nodded, "He let the power take control of him instead of the other way around." she explained. "What do you mean by 'power'?" I asked, trying to make sense of it all. "I have visions, that's my power. Everyone who was changed has their own unique 'power'." she said. "So that's how you know things?" I asked, now making some sense of it but was still lost. "Yes, and you have a power too." she went on about 'power'.

"So what's mine?" I asked, now looking at the floor. "I don't know, it's different for everyone." Lilith replied. "So visions is your power, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah," she answered. "Can't you just look into the future and see it?" I suggested, wondering what my 'power' was going to be. "No, I can't see what gift's we have." she answered. "If you don't mind me asking, how far can your visions go?" I asked, wanting to know for a long time since she told me she had that power. "The 'farthest' I've seen was… ten minutes into the future." she told me.

"But only ten minutes, pretty useless, isn't it?" she asked softly, hurt. "Lilith," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "With ten minutes, things can change." I told her, smiling. "With ten minutes, someone can be saved." I added, hugging her. "You have such a amazing gift. If I had it, I'd would try to save anyone I can." I explained then pulling away. "So don't say that only ten minutes is useless." I said softly. "Ok," she said then hugging me. Holding her close to me, I whispered into her ear:

"_With your eyes and my training, you and I would save this world."_

* * *

><p><strong>Say what you think is going to happen next with those two in the comments.<strong>


	24. Jett and Lilith's Vacation!

**I'm so sorry for my very late update, but the Internet on my laptop has been acting very weird and was now recently fixed.**

**Let's hope it doesn't happen again!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p>Some time passed as Lilith and I was training so I could save myself from situations like 'The Mall Moment' when I was being held hostage or when that strange guy came on the second day when I was with the Avengers. I noticed that I was stronger and faster, Lilith told me that much was normal with the change, and I have been feeling very energetic too. While I'm on the topic of changes, ever since Lilith started training me, I've lost weight like crazy. I wasn't fat or 'big bone', I was slim… well with Lilith's training, I was becoming more muscular but it didn't show. I'm actually glad that my training didn't show because I wouldn't know how to explain how I go out as skinny as a stick and then come back as ripped as the Hulk. I won't be an embarrassment to the team by having them to come to my rescue anymore.<p>

"How's your arm? Does it still burn?"

Turning around to see Lilith climbing into my room. "Hey," I replied, smiling. "My arm's fine, it hasn't burned in a while." I told her, showing her my arm to prove it to her. The next day after the bite, my arm was burning at times but she explained that it was normal and that it would go away soon. "Good," Lilith said then sitting on my bed with me. "So what's up? More training?" I asked her. "Nothing much, just wanted to tell you that we're on vacation from training." she answered. "Are you still feeling sore?" she added soon after. "Yeah," I told her, still feeling very sore from the first day of training "We're on vacation?" I asked, slightly confused when she said that. "But if you're not happy with being on vacation, I can always go back to the Grand Elder and tell him that you're not happy with it." she smirk, messing with me. "I'm happy with it." I told her, chuckling. "So why are we on vacation?" I asked her, now wondering. "The Grand Elder gives Teachers and Students some time off so we can relax from training." she explained. "Oh, ok." I replied, not questioning it. "So what do we do, now that we're 'on vacation'?" I asked. "You rest up so you won't be so sore." she answered. "Alright," I said back to her.

"Jett,"

Janet said from the other side of the door with a knock, "Ready to go?" she asked soon after, reminding me that we were going to the mall. "Just a minute," I told her casually, not nervous because Lilith was in my room anymore. "I have to go," I whispered to Lilith. "See ya," she whispered back then… kissing my cheek? Why did she do that?

Before I could ask her, she quickly left the room, just in time because Janet came in, "Hey," she said, pulling me out of my state of confusion. "Hey," I said back to her. "Ready to go to the mall?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah," I replied then getting up and walked out with Janet. Going to the mall with her was now something we do every other week… not that I mind. I'd rather go with her, and have fun, then watching Steven Rogers training… or should I say, beating Tony Stark in boxing and Thor talking in his real way of talking. I don't mind if Thor talks in his Asgardian… thing, but he'll go for so long that I'll forget what he's talking about.

"Who were you talking to?" Janet asked suddenly, surprising me. Did she hear Lilith?! How long did she know?! Was she going to tell the others? What would they think of Lilith?! How would I _explain_ it to them?

"I was joking?!" Janet said, laughing. I sighed heavily, happy that she was just joking. "From the look on your face, I would have guessed that you were." she added, now smirking. "I'm not." I told her but slightly worried about it as we were walking down the stairs. "That's good to know," she said, placing a hand on top of my head, her way of messing with me. "Because here I am, taking you to the mall with me every two weeks, while you were talking to another girl behind my back." she chuckled then taking her hand off my head. "I'm not," I told her, lying. "Good," she said happily. "Now let's get going." she said.

As me and Janet were… as Janet was shopping, I was wondering how I would spend my time since I was 'on vacation'. I couldn't really actually celebrate since everyone would look at me weird for having a party all of a sudden. Couldn't go to the bay since that was too far out of my way. So how?

Celebrate by not celebrating?

I shrugged it off and walked with Janet… until my wrist started burning suddenly. I winced in pain as I held onto it, trying to see if it would go away soon so Janet or anyone else wouldn't notice. The burning started to get worse, making me to cry out in pain, "What's wrong?" Janet asked, now worried about me. I was now crying out in sheer agony, making everyone to look at us. "Jett what's wrong?" Janet asked, now worried, now that I was sitting on a bench clutching me wrist. "My wrist, it's burning!" I cried out as the burning was now going throughout my body now. It was like I was on fire from the inside! It was the worst burning that I've ever felt.

"Need help?"

A male voice said slowly.

Looking up, I saw that the guy of the underground place, Grand Elder. Sure I've seen him when I was training with Lilith, but to see him in public? That was strange. What was he doing here? "Who are you?" Janet asked the guy. "I'm a doctor." the Grand Elder said then looking back at me. "Is it your wrist?" he asked. I nodded then showing him the wrist that was burning. It was hard to keep still but I tried to keep still. He took my arm and looked at it, to others, he's just simply looking at it but what he was actually doing was using his healing powers to stop the burning.

"You're going to be fine." he said when the burning had stop. "Just get plenty of rest and eat right." he said, sounding like a normal doctor. "Right." I nodded, going along with the Grand Elder's plan. I nodded, now glad that the burning was gone, "Right." I said, now looking at my wrist. "What happened?" Janet asked, not knowing what just happened. "You were making him carry too much weight, think of the stress his hands had to go through." The Grand Elder said. "Be glad that I was nearby or else it might have been worse." he added, talking in code. "Thanks." I told him, glad that he happen to be there. He actually look like just your average person then when he's… not in the underground place. "Remember, avoid stress, anger, and most of all: Heartbreak." The Grand Elder said, telling me what might trigger the burning again. "Heartbreak?" I asked, not understanding that. "Because you might do something you might regret." he explained then started walking away.

"That was… strange…" Janet said slowly, looking at the Grand Elder walking away. "Yeah…" I said, going along with Janet. "So how's your wrist?" Janet asked, now calmer but still with fear. "It's fine now." I smiled, happy that the pain was gone. "That's good," Janet sighed happily. "You had me worry." she told me then taking some of the bags. "What are you doing?" I asked, surprised that she was carrying her own bag. "I don't want you to be in pain." she replied, taking half of the bags now. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Janet asked as she took half the bags that I was holding. "I didn't want you to worry," I told her, not wanting her to be worried. "Jett, everyone in the mansion looks out for each other." the heroine said softly. I nodded, "I know." I said to her.

As Janet and I was walking around, my mind was still thinking about what the Grand Elder had warned me about, "Stress, anger, and heartbreak." I thought to myself, as I walked around. "Something I might regret." I added to my thoughts, wondering what that meant. I knew that it was a code, but what would I regret? I'm not a fighter, just a hidden protector. Thoughts were going around in my head.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

I look up and saw Lilith standing beside me "What are you doing here?" I asked her, surprised to see her with Janet in front of us though she didn't know that Lilith was beside me. "I do have a life, you know." Lilith replied to me, smiling. "What did you think I do, stay underground and go to your place?" she asked casually, so casually that it sounded believable. "Lilith," I whispered quickly, not wanting her to get in trouble since she broke rule number one: Not letting anyone know about the Underground World. "Don't worry," Lilith said to me, grinning at me widely. "Who'll ever believe that?" she asked me simply. "Like I live underground, sounds a bit far-fetch doesn't it?" she asked. "True…" I replied, nodding in agreement.

"Who's your friend, Jett?"

Janet asked me, surprising me a bit. I saw Janet seeing Lilith. Lilith was actually there, not running, not jumping out the window, or…disappearing. "I'm Lilith," she said to Janet. "Hello," Janet smiled, being herself. "How do you know Jett?" the heroine asked my friend, making me to wonder how Lilith will answer. "I met him one day at the park." she told her with a smile. "Oh yeah?" the brown hair hero asked her, surprised a bit. "Yeah, though me was a bit surprise to see me though." Lilith replied to her, making me to realize that she was talking about when I met her in my room. To which, I still don't know how she got in… or the fact that she knew it was _my _room. I wonder how it would have played out if she accidentally got into The Hulk or Black Panther's room. "Why was he surprised?" Janet asked her, slightly surprised by her reply. "Because I was there for his parent's funeral." she said slowly then looking at me to see if that was alright to talk about it. "Oh…" Janet said softly, now remembering when I came to the mansion since I had nowhere to go.

I know it was a sad subject but I was over it, they died. What could I possibly do to bring them back? Nothing. It was their time to go.

"I'm still sorry about that, Jett."

Janet said softly, hugging me. "I'm fine, Janet." I told her but hugged her anyways. "Really?" she asked when she pulled away. I nodded, "Yeah, there's nothing I can do about it." I told her, being logical. She sighed, assuming that I was trying to 'bottle it up'. As I was trying to think of a way to tell her that I was ok, I noticed Lilith's eyes being closed, meaning that she was having a vision, "Jett," she said when it ended. "Can you buy me a videogame?" she asked me, telling me where it'll going to happen.

"Sure," I replied then going over to the videogame store to look for a videogame. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Lilith and Janet was talking outside of the store, making me to wonder why they didn't come in with me but I shrugged it off and looked at different games.

"Everyone down on your knees!"

A guy shouted then hearing the gate, that people use to close off that certain part of the store, quickly closing shut, stopping everyone from trying to stop or leaving in fear. I quickly turned around and saw three guys that was robbing the store. The two were by the door, making sure that no police came, and one had me at gunpoint, I looked at him as he said,

"Give me your money, or I'll shoot your brains out."


	25. Jett's First Fight

"Wonder if this is how the Avengers started out like this?"

I wondered, thinking if they were wondering how to take down bad guys on their first try rather then being at held at gunpoint.

"Give me your money!"

The guy shouted at me, making me to be forced out of my world. "R-right." I said quickly, reaching into my pocket to pull out the money but I accidentally dropped it onto the floor. "Pick it up!" he barked, ordering me what to do. I picked up the money and looked out of the door and saw Janet and Lilith at the front of the worried crowd. I knew that Janet couldn't do anything since it'll give out her secret identity and Lilith couldn't because she was brutal.

Really, when I started training with her, she almost basically broke every bone in my body. And that's just her 'before warming up'. At times, she and I could go head to head when I felt lucky enough and not to pass out from the sheer intensity of the 'Warm up'.

I got up and hand him the money shaking, "Here." I said quickly so I won't be shot. He snatched it out of my hand and making me to freak out and pushing him by accident. The robber quickly pulled the trigger on instant when I pushed him to the ground but I managed to duck down and run to the stand that was holding the games on the shelves. But I somehow stumbled and knocked down the row of stands, making the domino affect and got the robber, on the left side of the door, making him to accidentally shoot the guy on right in the foot.

"Son of a-"

The third robber cried out in pain when he was shot in the foot.

I remembered the first guy, the one who had me at gun point, was there and shot another bullet at me… except that I already running out of the way and standing behind a stand that was still standing in the corner. "This should be interesting," I heard the guy say then shooting the stand which made me jump. "I could easily walk over and shoot you, but what fun would that be?" he asked then shooting three times.

I was looking around to see what I can do but noticed that the third guy was recovering from the bullet in his foot and grabbed the gun and the second guy was getting up. Now it was three against one.

I flinched at the next shot but noticed that 'corner' mirror that a person would see in the corner near the ceiling. That mirror. But, that mirror was slightly different, it was just hanging limply to whatever was holding it. An idea came into mind as I saw it. I grabbed some cases and threw it behind the mirror… until they were shot by the first person, "Giving me target practice?" he asked me, sneering in the mirror. "Or just hoping that I'll run out of bullets before I shoot you?" he said. "How about we just… um… not do this?" I suggested before hearing them laugh at my idea. "That's a dumb idea." the second guy said then trying to shoot me, but I managed to get out of the way… but I was now in the first person's range of being shot at.

He didn't waste any time pulling the trigger at me, making me to stumble to get out of the way, some bullets only grazing me as I tried to make sure that I wasn't hit. I tripped over myself and knocked down the first guy onto the floor, "Who do you think you are?!" he asked as he reached behind him until I stopped him and rolled over when I heard the other guys getting their guns ready with another chamber of bullets and firing at, what was suppose to be me, the first robber in the back.

I freaked out and kicked him off as it was my real first dead body that I've seen. Good think they killed him instead of me. So I couldn't be held reasonable for his death… right?

The other two were freaked out by the sight of their own partner killed by their own hand… or rather, bullets. But, hey, it was their own faults. I got up and saw how the two were freaking out about shooting their own partner, which gave me the chance to find something heavy and threw it at the second guy and knocking him out cold.

The third guy pulled out a rapid fire type of gun and was about to use it until he cried out in pain and slapped his neck like how a person would do when they're stung.

"Wow, three against one? How lame."

Janet's voice was heard as I saw a bug-like person which meant one thing: Janet.

I decided that I've done enough and watched the show, hoping that people didn't knew that I knew how to fight. The third guy kept on trying to attack Wasp until she blasted him and finally knocked him out, "Are you ok?" she asked me when she flew over to me. I nodded, "Y-Yeah." I replied shakily, still wondering what just happen. "Let's make sure and go see Hank." she suggested. I nodded and started to follow until I realized that I was being applauded for my actions. I smiled, glad that I was able to save them.

After being checked out by Hank, and what seem like an interview with the team, I went back to my room and locked the door behind me,

"Nice job… hero."

Lilith's voice said softly.

I smirk and faced her, "I had an amazing teacher." I said as I saw her sitting on my bed. Lilith smiled, "Would have been faster without that 'act'." she winked. I sat down next to her, "I had too, " I told her with a grin. "Or else the team will be wondering how I suddenly know how to fight." I explained to her. I actually knew what I was doing, but I had to make it look like I didn't know what I was doing so I could take them down. I had everything planned out from the beginning when I walked into the store, when they shut the gates on the doors, and when I was being shot at. But the only thing I didn't account for was the guy being shot at by his own guys.

"True." my blacked hair, tan skinned friend agreed then pulling out her phone. "But you did look kinda stupid doing that." she said then showing me of how I fought. I chuckled as I kept on watching myself 'acting' clumsy as I fought the robbers and said with a smirk,

"I do look dumb."


	26. I'm Sorry

Please Listen...

* * *

><p>To any and all fans of this story, I am displeased to tell you that I am planning on ending this story due to the lack of ideas. And that it dragged out this long without any real plot. I thought I had a plot, but I forgotten it so instead of trying to remember what it was and dragging this story to 99+ chapters and getting to the first part of the plot would be a waste of your time and I don't want to waste your time.<p>

But, that doesn't mean that I'm done with the Avenger Story. I have a lot of ideas for the story and I'm currently working on a new version of the story that's more story related and all.

Don't worry, Everything will be the same. But just more... plot based.

I hope that you'll read the new story when I post it on fanfiction as I'm looking forward how you'll like it and stuff.

Until then, ZeroWolfWriter out!


End file.
